Guardian Wake
by Zikka-chan
Summary: The Beginning of a Journey into the Heart of Cirque Du Soleil...and MY journey to becoming an Aqua Singer Guardian of CdS Mystere...for more info on Guardians, see the CdS-Guardians group on deviantart!
1. Guardian Awakening

CdS Guardian Journey

Destiny Storm, Welcome to the universe

*_**All elements of Cirque Du Soleil belong to Cirque Du Soleil…elements of "The Void" were created by Mua. I wrote this in a blog on CdS-Guardians, a Cirque role-playing fan group of mine on deviantart…after this chapter, which describes how you would be summoned to the Void to become a Guardian of Cirque Du Soleil, I'll go into my story of how I became a Guardian ;)**_

It all starts with you taking a walk through the woods outside your home...

As your walking, you suddenly notice how dark the sky is...you hear thunder, and run like heck, hoping to find some form or another of shelter...as you approach the end of the path, you see a building you've never seen before...it looks like a gold and blue library building, something you've seen in...a dream, once...?

The thunder roars again, this time louder, as the rain begins to fall...without thinking twice, you run into the building, which is mysteriously unlocked...

As you catch your breath, you look around the room...there's nothing but two shelves FILLED with books, that look like they haven't been touched in AGES...you realize the shelves are actually the walls, forming a HUGE corridor...there's only one lone table, with one book laying on the table.

Curious, yopu approach the table, and take a look at the book, which is titled "Historie Du Cirque Du Soleil," (History of the Circus of the Sun) you open the book...and a sun shaped key falls out. As you pick it up to examine it, there's a glow from the end of the corridor...

You follow the glow, which gets dimmer and dimmer as you get closer...when you finally reach the end, you realize that the glow was coming from behind a door with the same sun-shape on it as the key in your hand...on top of the door is a message in a mix of different languages you've never heard before...

"What we once were, you are now...  
>What we are, YOU ARE ABOUT TO BECOME."<p>

Curious, you find yourself placing the key into the lock, unlocking the door...you find yourself surrounded by red curtains...falling forevor into an unknown fate, surrounded by scarlet curtains...losing consciousness from the dizzying fall...

You awaken from your strange fall...you recognize the red curtain from your "dream," and watch in amazement as it is swept away, as if by some invisible force to reveal an AMAZING auditorium, filled with water, and amazing stage set peices, as if a mergence of multiple different places in one space...the space is FILLED with water, and has Lily pad-shaped platform steps, ropes, climbing ladders...everything needed for getting around...

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Yopu whip around, and sitting there, on the steps, is a woman in a dress of white with black hair...but what REALLY catches your attention is that she has stilts for legs.

She smiles kindly at you, her blue eyes sparkling behind her half-moon glasses. "Hello, Guardian."

"Um...hi?" you say shyly, uncertain whether or not this is even REAL anymore...

"I am Artemis, one of the Elder Stilt Guardians of the Void."

"Void?" 

"Ah, yes, you're new here...the Void is a portal to many realms...the very heart of the Universe of Cirque Du Soleil."

"Cirque-Du Soleil? Is that French?"

"Yes," Artemis replies smiling, "It is the Circus of the Sun, for that is where we are from...the Sun. We beings came from the sun to merge our power of Solstrom with the theatrical arts...and the Cirucs arts...to create realms of magic that inspire you humans of Earth. However...our universe is in danger. Strange creatures of darkness that mimic us have been tormenting us...we call these creatures Lune Ombres."

You shake a little, "I-I know "Lune" means Moon, but..."

"Ombre" means "Shadow," Artemis finishes for you, "So Lune Ombre means Moon Shadow, because they mostly appear at night...they torment the beings of our worlds...taking their hearts, diminishing their Solstrom...and turning them into Lune Ombres themselves!"

You shake even more...as hard as this all is to believe, it feels to real NOT to believe!

"Th-that's...horrible...! Can't...can't you defend yourselves?"

"To some extent, we can defend ourselves, yes," Artemis replied, "but our Solstrom can only be used for performing our talents...so even though we can defend ourselves, we can't ACTUALLY battle them...however, that's where YOU come in, talented Guardian."

"Me...GUARDIAN?" You ask, suddenly surprised.

"YES! The Void called YOU here, to become a Guardian of the Void! YOU have the ability to wield the power of an Elemental Solstrom, through any talent of your choice, to battle the Lune Ombres and save our realms from their darkness!"

_**Now I'm going to switch into role-play format, to show you a bit of what role-play comments would look like on deviantart:**_

You: "...so, this is like a video game?"  
>Artemis: "What...NO SILLY! This may seem like a dream to you, but it is REAL! YOU will go down to the Elemental Solstrom Guardian's temple, across the water, and once you've embraced your Guardian talent, you may travel to the realm that calls out to you, meet the character of that realm who serves as your familiar, and discover yourself in Cirque Du SOLEIL!"<p>

With this, she leaves you...you are left confused...all you know is that you need to go to the sun shaped temple with the different elemental symbols surrounding it...

_**And in the next chapter, I switch to first-person point of view to tell of MY journey to becoming a Guardian…**_


	2. Varekai Sun

Zikka Friday's Guardian Awakening

Varekai Sun

*All elements of Varekai belong to Cirque Du Soleil, Mohegan Sun belongs to the Mohegan tribe. Yes, I am from Connecticut…BUT I'M NOT SAYING WHERE IN CONNECTICUT! ;)

I watched as Artemis disappeared...this was so weird! Me...some protector of...Cirque Du Soleil WASN'T just a show company? I knew i HAD to lay off the Cirque Dvds, but-!

I stared at the sun temple across the water...a nice trail of lily pad steps were spread across the water, leading that way...if this was a dream, I kinda didn't want to wake up from it...this was just like a video game! Without even waiting, I skipped across the Lily steps, rushed up the stairs, and pulled back the velvet curtain to reveal...

...

...  
>... "WHAT THE-?"<p>

The red curtain led to the door leading to the "Tree fountain" as I called it in MOHEGAN SUN?

"Wh-what am I doing here?"

"This is your trial," I whipped around in time to see Artemis, walking towards me, smiling... "All Guardians-to-be are tested in an environment that's familiar to them...but that also inspires them...tell me, young one...what inspires you about this place?"

"Well..." I murmured, I-I guess, thi-this fountain, "I motioned the tent-like trees surrounding the water, " the way this place seems like a mergence of the forest and ocean...I guess it reminds me of Greek Mythology...the tale of Icarus, in particular...in the 'REAL' story, Icarus fell to his death in the ocean...but in CIRQUE'S version, in Varekai...Icarus fell into this magical forest, so he could redeem himself..."

Artemis hummed, "you love Varekai?"

"How can I not? It was my first Cirque show! yeah...the moment I stepped into the tent...it literally felt as if I'd been swept into another world...I was practically wandering in a trance when the first act was over...and this fountain...it seemed to just...resurrect that feeling...that canopy, right there..." I pointed upwards, to the moon-lit skylight that all the trees seemed to just center towards, "it feels like an angel could just fall down from there any minute..."

Suddenly, a familiar sound of the violin played, I heard the sound of the wind, rushing through the room...suddenly, a single spotlight shined through the canopy as white feather began to rain down from the sky...

Followed by a pair of white wings...attached to a certain man in white...

My jaw dropped...it was him...ICARUS...falling out of the sky...just like...

Without even thinking about what I was doing, I stepped forward, into the water and ever so gently, when he was close enough, I gently laid him down in the water, resting his head on my lap so his head would not be submerged below the water...

Then, the music changed to the beginning of Patzivota… (also from Varekai)

When I looked up, i saw HER...Le Promise, in her beautiful glowing silver skin, lowering to the earth...Artemis then stepped forward and helped her down as well...as she finally planted her feet on the ground, she knelt down beside me, eyes becoming sad as she took the angel in her arms...the music became silent as she quietly spoke:

"H-Help-h-him..."

"What?" I asked, feeling she needed something urgent...this wasn't just a man who lost consciousness...

"Help...him...i-if he remains asleep...he won't wake up..."

_***OH NO ICARUS! **_


	3. Vocea Aqua

Zikka's Guardian Awakening

Vocea Aqua

_***All elements of Varekai belong to Cirque Du Soleil, all elements of Mehegan Sun belong to the Mohegan tribe.**_

"Wh-what do you mean "he'll remain asleep?" what's wrong with-?"

Artemis knelt down (very impressive for a Stilt Guardian) to our level as she observed the worried contortionist, Le Promise, and her beloved angel closely...her face became very grave...

"Young one," she whispered to me, loud enough so Promise could also hear, "do you know wat Solstrom is?"

"The TV show where the beings of Cirque Du Soleil are LITERALLY from the sun, and they use Solar wind to inspire and transform...well.. "normal" everyday people...?"

Artemis chuckled, "My dear child...there is no such thing as "normal," of course, in terms of being LITERALLY from the sun AND yes, we CAN use Solstrom, or as you would call it, Solar Wind, to inspire Earth Mortals..."

"Earth MORTALS...y-you mean you-you're all...IMMORTAL?" I whispered

Artemis nodded, "as long as we exist in the hearts and imaginations of the beings of earth, the Solstrom channels through our veins...and we will live on. However, in the case of Icarus here..." she motioned the unconscious angel in Le Promises' arms, "HIS Solstrom, his very soul, has taken a physical form...but has been seperated from him...if it is not returned to him...he will NEVER. WAKE. UP."

Le Promise shuddered, on the verge of crying...

"Don't worry Promise! Er-may I call you promise?" I asked, she nodded with tears in her eyes as a placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "we'll get his soul back...I promise! (No pun intended)..."

"NO, child...YOU will get his soul back..."

I whipped around at Artemis' words, "ME? I have to travel to varekai by myself?"

Artemis giggled "of course not, silly! No, you are not ready to travel the other realms...the reason Icarus and Le promise are HERE, is because Icarus's soul is SOMEWHERE in THIS area...and since YOU are FAMILIAR with this place..."

"OH, I GET IT...it's one of those "how well do you know yourself" trials, right?" I asked

Artemis nodded, "SOMETHING like that...BUT! It's ALSO VERY REAL! You MUST find Icarus's soul, or he will NOT-"

"Awaken, yes I get that...but could I just get going on that? The more we bring it up, the more it's going to upset Promise," I motioned the contortionist, who looked like she was going to lose it, I bent down to her level, "Don't worry...I'll find his soul...what does it look like?"

She pointed to his wings..  
>"His wings are his soul?" She shook her head. "A feather...white?" She shook her head some more, flapping her arms and making chirping sounds... "a Bird?" She nodded quickly "OKAY! Um...big or small?" She measured out with her hands "Small? Oh boy...okay, I'll be back!" I IMMEDIATELY took off, shaking water off my sneakers as I stepped out of the pool and walking around the casino, ignoring all the closed stores and restaurants, paying particular attention to the ceiling...<p>

'If I was a bird...i'd be up high, right?' I thought...suddenly, as I reached the waterfall cafe, I heard a chirping noise...I looked towards the water fountain glass sculpture...

and I saw a little wooden doll brid, dancing and singing upon the top...

"there you are!' I cried out...but then I realized something...the little bird appeared to be in pain with a broken wing... "Oh poor thing...here bird!" I cried...but the bird wouldn't be able to fly over with a broken wing...and there was a good, leg-breaking drop between the railing I balanced myself on and the top of the sculpture! How could I-?

I felt entranced suddenly as I gazed at the water below the sculpture...the water was suddenly NOT just decoration to me...but music, flowing in the sound of flute wind and violin strings...I wonder...could I sing the bird over...?

Without thinking about it, I began to sing Varekai's "Vocea"

As I sand, something AMAZING happened...the water surrounding the fountain actually flowed UPWARDS, spiraling around the sculpture and towards me...I imagined it forming a bridge between myself and the bird in my mind...and it did so...then without thinking about it, I continued to sing as I crossed the water bridge...I was LITERALLY SINGING as if it were no big deal, ON WATER, IN MID AIR!

As I reached the bird, I carefully bent down and whispered...

"It's okay...I will not hurt you...I'm here to help you, little Icare..."

Recognizing its name, the bird jumped into my hand...the water INSTANTLY levitated me, with the bird in hand, back to the railing...it was time to return to the Fountain...

_***And now the power has awakened!**_


	4. Elemental Talent

Zikka's Guardian Awakening

Elemental Talent

_***All elements of Varekai belong to Cirque Du Soleil, Mohegan Sun belongs to the Mohegan tribe. **_

I happily hummed as I walked over, with Little icare (Icarus' soul) bouncing up and down in my hands...as Artemis and Le Promise saw me, they smiled,

"You found him! And quickly, I might add...amazing job," Artemis praised as I stepped into the fountain and approached...I went to hand the bird to Le Promise...but the little bird suddenly went limp and fell...right INTO Icarus' chest! The angel moaned a little...and opened his eyes...

"Nn...Promise...oh, wh-who are you?"

I Smiled, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Icarus..."

"D-did you...awaken me? M-my soul...flew out while I was coming here..."

"She got it back, my angel," Promise whispered, embracing him with all her heart, "she's a Guardian..."

"Well, Guardian in training," I murmured bashfully

"Yes...but you are already one step closer to being a true Guardian," Artemis whispered, "Tell me...HOW?"

"How what?"

"Where and how did you recover Icarus' spirit?" Promise and Icarus turned to me, curiosity printed on their faces...

"Well...Lil' Icare, that's what I called him, had a broken wing, and was stuck on top of the water glass fountain sculpture just over there..." I pointed in the direction, where everyone caught glimpse and nodded, "and I thought singing a song from Varekai (I got the soundtrack and DVD after the show, and memorized all the songs) and the water...below the sculpture...just gained a life of it's own and formed a bridge...I crossed over and retrieved the little bird easily..."

Artemis smiled warmly, " Ah...so your Solstrom element is Aqua, the ever-flowing, ever-emotional element of Water..."

I nodded, "that makes sense...I've grown up by the water my whole life...and when I was litle I used to swim all the time...not anymore, but..."

Artemis nodded," and for your talent, you can control water through the power of singing...are you a good singer?"

"I love singing...I can listen to a song three to six times and have it almost half-way memorized if I love it enough..."

Artemis smiled, "could you sing some of the song you sang before?"

I blushed but nodded as I nervously sang Vocea again...this times, little streams of water came from the pool around us, dancing in streams and ribbons in the air...Icarus and Promise couldn't resist reaching towards them, watching in curiosity as the ribbons danced around their hands...at one point, a bubble popped in Icarus's face...le Promise giggled, and I couldn't help giggling with her, causing the streams to lose life and fall back into the water...

Artemis nodded in approval, "Yes..WiSi...DEFINETLY an Aqua Singer...congratulations, young one, you've learned of your elemental Solstrom talent...NOW it's time for your last, TWO final steps to becoming a guardian for real...we must return to the void...come now..." She arose and headed back towards the curtain...I couldn't resist helping Icarus and Le Promise up and shaking their hands, "I hope you return to Varekai safely..."

"Actually," Icarus said shyly, "we were thinking of looking around some more..."

"yes, it's beautiful here," Le Promise also stated, " and there's no one around...it's so peacful and surreal..."

"Yeah, all the beaded scenery was hand crafted...it's hard not to admire," I admitted, "you two just make sure no one is around, okay?"

"We'll return to Varekai before the place re-opens again...thank you, GUARDIAN-to-be" Icarus and Promise bowed, and I bowed in return before running to a patiently awaiting Artemis...as she pulled the curtain aside, I turned back to wave one last time before running into the curtain...

_***And now to the NEXT step(s) to becoming a Guardian! This is fun! BTW, if YOU have any questions on the Void, Cirque Guardians or anything else…don't be afraid to review, private message me…or visit the CdS-Guardians group on deviantart and comment! I'll be more than happy to answer any questions you have!**_


	5. Next trial

Zikka's Guardian Awakening

The Next trial

_***All elements of Cirque Du Soleil belong to Cirque Du Soleil. I own NOTHING…except the idea of the Void, which started as a dream…**_

As I walked across the Lily Pads back to the bleachers where I had first awoken, I noticed that the water had disappeared...I could see to the bottom of the pool...gymnasium...whatever the room of large, gym-like-theatrical-proportion, could be described as...then I saw Artemis ahead...

"Hello, Guardian to-be...I have a present for you," she handed me what appeared to be an Aqua Blue cane...but instead of a handle on the top, there was a sea-green and navy blue microphone attatched...

"W-wow thank you! Is this so I can sing?" I asked as I took the Microphone stick...Artemis nodded. "This is your Mic-Staff...all Singers use this to control their elemental Solstrom through their voice...practice with it, and you'll be mastering your vocal power over the waves and tides in no time," she said as I observed the strap, obviously meant to go over my shoulder and across my torso for easier carrying...after strapping it on, adjusting it, and getting a look of approval from Artemis, I had to ask...

"So-what do I do now?"

"Now...NOW you-wait here!" She said, motioning the bleachers.

"wait...here?" I asked, slightly confused. She nodded, "Now that your elemental Solstrom has awakened through the talent of your choosing, your Aura will attract a being of the universe from the realm of your Heart's desire...tell me, you are obviously familiar with this universe...how many realms in the form of shows have you witnessed?"

"Um..." I counted them off...Varekai, Delirium, Corteo...and I had just gotten back from seeing O and Mystere in Vegas with dad*...  
>"Five shows since October of Last year*...why?"<br>"Well then…how many do you know about?"

"I've been looking up and learning about Cirque Du Soleil...since I first saw Varekai...I was REALLY interested in O and Mystere though...when dad told me that, as a Christmas present (he's a huge Cirque fan too) we were going to Vegas to see those two shows, I practically flipped for joy! ...Of course, no literally..."

Artemis chuckled, "Well...perhaps one of those two shows will be your calling?"

"Well...just because I'm Aqua...you think...?"

"O does not only host Aqua talents, young one," Artemis stated, as if reading my thoughts, "There are many Woodra, Pyro/Pyra* and icica and Thundra talents as well...but you'll learn more about the other Guardian Solstrom elements later...for now, I will leave you to meditate as your aura calls out to YOUR Cirque Familiar...and your next and final trial...will be revealed..."

On that Note, she disapeared...and I was alone...

_***Just for the record…this Dream I had (it actually starts off how I actually dreamt it in the next chapter) takes place when I was 15, Almost a Year after I saw Varekai (October, when I was 14) and almost a moth directly after I saw Mystere and O in Vegas for the first time (15 Years old, in June, right after I got out of school for Summer…) also, Pyro is directed towards guys under the elements of Fire, and Pyra is for girl fire talents…all together, the elements of Guardians are Windra, Terra, Woodra, Aqua, Pyro/Pyra, Icica, Thundra, Metallica, Lumina and Gothika…along with any other elements you want to make…**_


	6. Meeting My Familiar

Zikka's Guardian Awakening

Meeting My Familiar…

_***All elements of Cirque Du Soleil belong to Cirque Du Soleil…the idea of Cirque Guardians and the Void are mine…but if you want to write your own version of YOU becoming a Guardian, that's fine with me!**_

I awoke from the nap I had dozed off from during my thoughts or "meditation," as Artemis had called it, to what I thought at first was the opening of Mystere, with the sound of chirping birds...

Only to find I was suddenly surrounded by kids, either just waking up like me or gossiping away with each other...I noticed they were all dressed in white garments, and holding different objects...some were holding batons, fans, ribbons, and all sorts of colorful items...some even had Mic-staffs, like me...there was one boy flipping with a deck of cards in his hand, another bouncing a fiery looking ball as they joked with each other...were these guardians-to-be...like me?

Suddenly, a silent noise filled the air...and the kids started to climb down the bleachers leaving me alone...

"H-hey wait!" I cried...but they simply climbed down into the once-water-filled-pool, as if driven by a silent force...as I stood up to see where they were all going, I was suddenly caught off guard my my own change in wardrobe...I was now wearing a white silk, hooded shirt, white loose fitting pants and shoes...my Mic-Staff was still strapped across my back.

As I pondered the change, a sound caught my ears...the sound of someone with a very deep accent...no, TWO persons...NO! It was the same person, but one sounded clearer and bolder, switching to a grovelly, almost deeper voice...who was that...?

THAT'S when I saw HIM...my FAVORITE character in a show I'd recently seen...no, my favorite character in ALL OF CIRQUE DU SOLEIL...

The Man in Pink of Mystere was standing on the balcony of the Mystere tower, imbedded in the wall of the bleachers nearby...as he talked with his red and green puppet companion (which looked like a crossover of a butterfly and caterpillar), it suddenly stopped him, gesturing him to LOOK MY WAY...

I blushed as they looked over...I couldn't muster up the courage to say anything, so I waved shyly...

The Man in Pink smiled as he called out to me; "BONJOURNO, Mademoiselle! hcagfjl?"

"...WHAT?" I called back

"hjsdhsfkk usyrijwkiu!"

"No-I-I can't hear you!" I called up to him, "Maybe we could meet down there?" I pointed downwards, towards the empty pool, and he nodded as he stuck his puppet back in the door from wence he came...and began to climb down with athleticism that surprised even me! Without waiting a second more (it's RUDE to keep your favorite character waiting!) I quickly climbed down myself, even MORE surprised at MY sudden newfound ability to climb down with such ease...

As we both landed on the ground and faced each other, my face heated up...he must have noticed how deeply I was blushing as he chuckled a "Hello!"

"H-hi," I murmured shyly and breathlessly...

"Sprechxzchen English...or Cirquish?"

"Uh...English," I said.

"I am Moha-Samedi...narrator of ceremonies to MYSTERE!" He said, proudly stating himself, "and you are...?"

"I-I'm-er, I-uh," I was so nervous! Not only could I barely talk, but... "hey...d-do you hear something?"

"Hm? No I-" he suddenly stopped mid-sentence, "wait...yes...is there a draft in here? That's a lot of wind!"

"I-" I froze on sentence, "I don't think it's the wind, I think it's...water?" Right on cue, on the way other end of the room, Moha and I were both caught off guard when a HUGE vent opened up...and started pouring water into the pool!

As Moha turned 9supposedly to climb back up the tower), a vent opened up RIGHT NEXT TO THE TOWER IN FRONT OF US-!

"QUICK! CLIMB UP HERE!" I cried, grabbing his sleeve and dragging him towards the bleachers...we both climbed up so fast, I hadn't even realized how fast until I was catching my breath, trying to cool my burning lungs, him panting just as hard right next to me, bother of us watching as the pool filled once more...

"AMfdj...msdu...wh-what IS THIS PLACE?" He gasped, amazed and startled at what had just happened...

"I-I, it's-we" I gasped, "s-sorry...l-let me get my breath...I-I've NEVER climbed that fast before in my life...I didn't even KNOW I could climb like that...how did I-?"

"Because it's a FIELD talent kid!" A voice called to our left, "all Guardians posses it, even you!" Moha and I both turned to see a Hispanic, eccentric looking man with what seemed like HUNDREDS of braids in his hair, wearing what appeared to be a janitor's uniform, looking at us with a grin on his face. "By the way...sorry to have startled you two back there...had to fill the pool so destined O Guardian's familiars could get here! The name's bobby...Ex-Ringmaster Guardian and current keeper of the Void!"

Moha-Samedi's eyes widened as he murmured, "Th-THE VOID? THE Void?"

MmHm!" Bobby stated proudly

"B-but...this place...the Void is just a children's FAIRYTALE told to Cirquelings!"

"NOnonono! That's what they WANT you to think! You see, Pink guy," bobby put an arm around Moha-Samedi's shoulder, as if to signal friendship...but Moha-Samedi didn't seem very comfortable, but rather skeptical as Bobby continued, "Cirques only believe in the Void...discover the Void, when they are DESTINED too! You for example...a skeptical Cirque like you would only be able to believe if reason GAVE you cause to believe! Like being summoned here...to be a familiar..." he suddenly motioned Moha towards me with a free arm... "to a certain Guardian..."

I looked around, just in case...well, there WAS no one else around, so, almost dumb founded, I pointed to myself... "me?"

"Well YEAH! There's no one else around...right?" Bobby asked with a grin on his face. Moha blinked before turning to me...

"Y-You-You're a Guardian?" He asked, almost hushed...

"K-kinda... 'in training,' Artemis said..."

Moha's eyes widened further, his jaw nearly dropping out of his skull... "ARTEMIS...a STILT GUARDIAN?"

Bobby nodded, "See? This is FAR from coincidence...THIS girl and YOU were chosen by fate, here on the day of mergence..."

"Day of what?" It was MY turn to pop the questions…

"The Day of Mergence is when the Void opens up to new Guardians, after they've passed the first parts of their trial phase, actually FINDING the Void and finding their Elemental Solstrom Talent-AND their Cirque Familiars, for the last and final part of their Trial..."

"What final part?" I asked, nervously...

Bobby smiled as he unwrapped his arm from Moha's shoulders and simply pointed to him as he just-as-simply stated:

"Help your Cirque Familiar return to their realm...the realm YOU will be serving Guardian-ship over...and then return to the Void."

"...that's it?" Moha and I practically asked in bland unison.

"That's It!...Of course, it won't be THAT EASY..."

"Oh COME NOW! You expect this child to help me return to Mystere...when we've barely gotten to know each other? I DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS GIRL'S NAME-!" Moha scolded him...it was actually more funny then down-heartening...

"Which do you prefer?"

"Er-WHAT?" Bobby's next question CERTAINLY threw Moha for a loop...as it did I...

"A Guardian has TWO names...their EARTH name, the one they were given at birth...and their CIRQUE name...kind of a theatrical name for when traveling Cirque...say kid," he called me over, and I joined the group, glad not to be left out for a change, "you remember your Earth name?"

"My name is-" I froze... "M-my name...is..." I clutched my head...why couldn't I-? "I-I can't remember...WHY can't I remember?"

"Yeah, side effect...in Cirque Du Soleil, you kinda become a different person...a character of YOUR desire...so, you know what you WANNA be called-?"

"Um...h-how about...I can't think of anything..." I murmured.

"Well, 'I can't-think-of-anything' is a long name...maybe something more simple?" Joked Bobby, before Moha scolded "oh COME NOW! She's a lost young girl who has almost NO IDEA what's-"

"ZIKKA FRIDAY!" I suddenly blurted out. Both men turned to me before (in unison) going "...What?"

"Friday...Zikka Friday...nickname of mine...when I write stories online..."

Bobby nodded, "Sounds original to me...you alright with it, Pink guy? After all, she's YOUR Guardian"

"She can call herself whatever she wants as long as she is comfortable with it..." Moha stated, smiling at me...I smiled back, at least he wasn't drilling me on...

"OH REALLY?" Bobby suddenly said, a weird grin on his face, "would you be comfortable if SHE were on the side lines while certain baddies tore you limb from limb?"

"Er-WHAT?" Moha suddenly asked, suddenly freaked by Bobby's dark behavior...

"Would you feel comfortable if she went missing or didn't answer you when you needed her most?" Bobby asked, backing Moha-Samedi up step by step with every word...

"Er-wel-I-I" the Man in Pink muttered, trying to find the right words to say...

"Would you feel better if the ONE PERSON IN THIS UNIVERSE you THOUGH you could trust..." He suddenly backed Moha against the railing at the edge of the bleachers as he hissed the words, "DIDN'. TO. SAVE. YOU?"

I couldn't take it anymore...I didn't know what Bobby's game was, but seeing him pin Moha-Samedi like that...I IMMEDIATELY stepped in front of Moha, between him and Bobby as I said...

"YOU SHOULD STOP INTIMIDATING HIM BECAUSE I WOULD PROTECT HIM AND HIS WHOLE WORLD!"

Moha and Bobby looked down at me with surprise...then Bobby grinned as he pulled away, before folding his arms and whispering... "and that's your HONEST, FINAL ANSWER?"

"Yes," I answered, surprised at how sure I sounded, "I will protect everyone...in Mystere...and I will get Moha-Samedi home..."

Bobby smiled at this answer, 'Well! Looks like YOU TWO have a date then! Now...where were you before I came along...? AH YES," He suddenly bent forward again...I felt Moha's arm grip my shoulders tightly, not out of fear, but out of protection, as Bobby whispered in my face,

_"YOU WERE HOLDING YOUR BREATH" _

Next thing I knew, Bobby was pushing us...the railing behind us SWUNG OPEN like a door...I saw Moha-Samedi above me, holding on for dear life and calling out to me as I fell into the water...

_***Yes…THIS is the dream I had that inspired ALL of this…well, onto the next chapter…**_


	7. Welcome to the Desert

Zikka's Guardian Awakening

Welcome to the Desert

*All elements of Mystere and other shows belong to Cirque Du Soleil

As I gasped for breath after emerging from the water, I heard Moha-Samedi calling urgently from above;

"Guardian? MS. FRIDAY? Mahaadgh chagsdklo?"

"I-I'm okay-!" I gasped, looking up at him as he carefully swung himself to safety, cloing the railing-gate in the process, "It's a good thing I can swim-!"

"And it is a good thing I grabbed onto this BEFORE falling with with you...because I CAN'T!" Moha proclaimed as he climbed down the steps of the bleachers, now heading towards me as I swam towards him...

"OH! Well...good thing you didn't fall in then!" I stated as he helped me out of the water, "though I still would have saved you, after all, water's my element!"

Moha nodded, "ah...it is? Are you a good swimmer?"

"AC-TUALLY..." I explained to him the whole deal with my 'Elemental Solstrom talent,' and how I'd helped Icarus and his Le promise back in Mohegan Sun. Moha nodded in understanding, "I've read and studied about the Void and Guardians, as well as the different talents associated with the Elemental Solstrom...but I NEVER IMAGINED any of it to be real-! Say...you said you were a singer?"

"Yes," I said, "I LOVE to sing..."

"What do you like to sing?"

I thought about that question for a moment, before responding, "almost ANYTHING..."

Moha nodded, silently staring out to the water before speaking, "music is almost like the water...free-flowing and easy to vibrate and spread...I think most Singers and Musicians can relate to the element on that alone...the Singers of our world...VERY compassionate, mother-like...I think you'd like to meet them..."

"Yeah...IF we can figure out a way to your tower..." I mentioned...we stared at the Mystere tower against the wall on the opposite end of the bleachers which we stood upon...and then looked down at the water separating us...beneath the waves, i recognized Zebras from the show O swimming in the waves...and I THOUGHT I saw one of the bridal singers, sitting in Yoga position, floating to the surface, only to submerge herself again...it was actually kinda weird...even for ME, and I'd had some pretty weird dreams...but THIS was the FIRST dream that felt TOO REAL to wake up from...

"So...how do you propose we get up there?" I asked, looking back up at the door Moha came out of with my head tilted in thought...

"Like THIS!" Moha suddenly said cheerfully as he clapped his hands twice...and the railing of the balcony suddenly swung to the bleachers, connecting the two to each other like a ladder bridge!

"WO-OW!" I stated, staring in awe, "how'd you do that?"

"I've been able to close/shut doors/windows and activate props in my world for as long as I can remember...now come along! The sooner you get me back to Mystere, the sooner YOU can become a Guardian!" He said...then he ab-so-lu-tely STUNNED me by jump onto the railing fence with the ease of a cat and walking up it like it was nothing!

"Uh..." I laughed nervously as I observed the challenge before me...I WAS NOT A RAIL WALKER...by balance was probably good enough for walking on the sidewalk...NOT a thin railing...but it WAS like a sideways ladder...if I could climb it sideways...

I grabbed onto the railing and places my feet on the bottom rail...just as I have nearly sideways-climbed half-way across, my feet slipped! I held on with my hands for dear life, feet kicking as I scrambled to get up, crying "HELP-!"

Then, Moha-Samedi was there, balancing on his hands and knees as he grabbed me, hoisting me up so he was holding me as he supported me... "There there...its okay, I got you," he whispered supportively as he grasped my arms, "just follow my movements...step-by-step...good, GOOD! See? You're getting the hang of it! C'mon, almost there..."

Next thing I knew, we were both on the Mystere balcony, Moha snapping his fingers to withdraw the railing back into place...

"W-wow...I just...th-thank you! I-Is THAT what Bobby meant by "Field Talents?' Like anyone can do it?"

"I think so...if you learn to do it and practice it, yes...EVERYTHING needs practice, make NO mistake...now come!" He gestured me up the stairs in the side of the tower to a window...

"Just so you know, before we go in," he said, reaching into his coat pocket, "I was NEVER able to get into this door in MY world...Until I found THIS Key," He pulled out a Gold key in the shape of the sun...

"H-HEY! Th-that looks like the key I FOUND in the Library that got me here, too!"

"REALLY?" He asked, interested, "well, I tried this key in EVERY DOOR in the place, until I remembered THIS door, which had ALWAYS been locked..."

"But it worked, and you found yourself here?' I asked...

"EXACTLY," said Moha, observing the key with quiet thought... "Perhaps...this IS fate...?"

"I think so...I-I always wanted to meet you face-to-face, since I saw the show..." He looked up at me, and I found myself blushing as I quickly said, "er-I-I always wanted to see Mystere, TOO!"

He smiled, "and see it...you shall," he clicked the key into the sun shaped lock and opened the window, gesturing as he purred, "Ladies first?"

I giggled nervously as he ushered me inside, following as he closed the door behind him...as we climbed up the small staircase to the window above, I noticed we slowly went from walking to crawling...then, when we got to the end, he slowly reached forward, and pushed the window open...

THAT'S how I found myself staring not at the theater of Mystere, but at the vast Nevada desert mountains against the Sunset...

"Welcome, my dear Guardian-to-be...to the Desert of Life"


End file.
